Technology
Technology Ranks There are several levels of technology in Minecraftia, all dependent on species, resources available, and general luck. Some levels are more common than others and it is common for a faction to have multiple tech levels ingrained into itself. Levels 'Primitive -' This tech level is as low as it gets. People of this level have yet to discover the techniques of metallurgy and smithing, and as such only have access to what they can scavenge. Their most advanced weapons might be spears and axes, which are no more than sharpened stones tied to study sticks with the string of a giant spider. Religion often takes its hold here, as people in this stage die quickly of famine, war, and simple lack of medical attention. People look to the divines for aid so that they aren't wiped out completely. Magic is extremely varied in a primitive stage, as some tribals may fear it for it's simple awe-striking power, outlawing it completely, while others may use it to whatever benefits they may be able to reap. 'Medieval -' This is the tech level at which factions truly "begin". Tribes or small gatherings advance to this stage when they both gain the ability to smith metals and alloys, and produce it in large enough quantities that the average man can be outfitted with it. With these new smithing capabilities, people gain the ability to build grander buildings, sturdy roads capable of large scale transport, begin farming on a reliable scale, and of course advance their military. Because of all these advancements, a medieval city or faction tends to start out prosperous as they have suddenly opened up access to a massive wealth of new resources. Individual cities don't tend to stay individual long, as they are absorbed or destroyed before they can truly use their new capabilities. The ones that do stay individual however become beacons of trade and commerce, as they are almost always neutral in all wars. Gunpowder is usually discovered late in this stage, with literally dozens of possibilities to gain it, from creeper harvesting to alchemy. Religion begins to take a solid root at this stage, rather than a bunch of tribals cluttering around crudely carved idols and offering their fresh game, true shrines are built and worship truly begins. Magic is usually rediscovered by those who thought it to be "evil", except in the most stubborn of idealed nations. '''Revolutionary - '''A city or nation hits this stage once they have gained the ability to produce reliable explosives and early firearms in large quantities. Various forms of mass transport are also manufactured at this stage, such as boats or, for the magically inclined, airships. A nation is often tempted to explore at this stage, thanks to the benefits of these advancements. Religion can be dominant at this stage, but rarely are religions picked up at this point, or more simply, "If you don't have it, you won't have it." Due to the exploration, magic is often discovered with the land, either from the native people, or from ancient tombs. This magic can both hurt or harm the nation, depending on their familiarity with the arts.